Tu verdad, Mi pesadilla
by The Sapphires
Summary: ¿Podrá Angie sobrevivir? ¿Y podrá Orión evitar enamorarse de la hermana de su mejor amigo? ¿Cómo se lo tomará el mayor de los Potter?
1. Default Chapter

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a Marghi que es la autora de: EL DIARIO DE UN ALUMNO PROMEDIO DE HOGWARTS que me ayudo mucho, que en este capi no esta pero me presto una idea de el fic. Suyo antes nombrado y se lo agradesco mucho y a

Ale¡Gracias por toda tu incondicional ayuda, tus ideas locas y demás… pero igual muchísimas gracias!

**Importante:** Este fic tiene contenido de Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix, si no leiste el libro no creemos que pueda leer este fic.

Tu verdad, mi pesadilla:

Con un nuevo Objetivo y nueva profesora.

Era una hermosa tarde, para ser en la casa de los Potter, una joven sentada en la vereda mirando algo enojada al frente de su casa, y como siempre no llegan.

¿Qué haces aquí, renacuajo?-pregunto la inconfundible voz del idiota número uno: Orión Black el hijo de su "tío" Sirius Black y su "tía" Nicole.

Esta es mi casa, idiota-contesto bruscamente la chica-Tío Sirius, tía Nicole que bueno verlos-asintió un poco más calmada, y fue a recibir a su "tío" y a su "tía".

Si, yo también me alegro de verte-contesto con ironía, Orión.

La verdad es que yo no, y por si te interesa James esta a dentro, castigado-dijo Angie Potter, adentro de la casa estaban, Ginny Potter en la cocina, Harry Potter en su cuarto y James Potter castigado. Por la noche se celebro el cumpleaños de Harry por lo que vinieron: Ron y Hermione Wasley con su hijo: Artemis. Víctor Krum y su mujer Cintia con su única hija Lesley Krum, Fred y George con sus mujeres: Katie y Alicia (Katie y Fred que tienen una hija, Marlen. Alicia y George sin hijos) y los Longbottom (Luna y Neville) con su hijo Alen y bueno los Black ya estaban, y Remus Lupin llego algo tarde y se disculpo con un: _más vale tarde que nunca...Aparte tarde pero seguro,_

_¿Chocolate? _la fiesta fue muy tranquila, las chicas hablaban por su parte y los chicos por el suyo: James, Orión, Artemis y Alen iban en 7mo curso de Gryffindor del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y Lesley, Marlen y Angie iban en 6to curso Gryffindor del mismo colegio.

Orión era un chico apuesto, alto de ojos azules tormenta como su padre y cabello negro. James era de ojos verdes esmeralda y cabello azabache, algo más bajo que Orión que era el más alto de todos los chicos de 7mo (ellos). Artemis también pelirrojo pero de ojos marrones, con Alen median casi lo mismo, y Alen era de cabello marrón casi rubio y los ojos azules de su madre.

Marlen, rompiendo la tradición de que la familia debía ser pelirroja, era de ojos verde lima y cabello marrón, era igual de alta que su prima Angie que era de cabello castaño oscuro y de ojos color almendra, por último Lesley era una chica de tez blanca, rubia de ojos celestes.

Al día siguiente regresarían al castillo, en Defensa habría un profesor/a nuevo/a ya que Remus ocupaba el cargo, pero desde el curso renuncio ya que su licantropía no lo dejo continuar. Así que el puesto era todavía un completo misterio, que nadie tenía-todavía-ganas de resolver, las cartas del colegio habían llegado hace semanas, y cada quien ya había comprado su material y otras cosas que necesitaban…

A las 8:00 todo el mundo se había marchado a su hogar para por fin descansar, a la mañana siguiente seguramente habría mucho ajetreo en todas las casas de los antes nombrados amigos y amigas, sin olvidar a sus padres.

Un joven caminaba tranquilamente, bajo los ensordecedores gritos de su madre. Al abrir la puerta, en lila y celeste, se encontró a su hermana pequeña que dormía placidamente.

°°°

En la Plataforma 9 ¾ había un grupo de personas esperando impacientemente a los Potter cuando faltaban 10 minutos para que el tren se salga. No tardaron en aparecer. Cuando los chicos por fin pudieron deshacerse del saludo de sus acompañantes, se separaron: Alen, Orión, que por cierto venía discutiendo con Angie hasta subirse al tren, Artemis y James por un lado y Angie, Marlen y Lesley por el otro, las chicas llegaron hasta el último compartimiento para encontrarse a Denisse Gwynne una amiga de las chicas, y compañera de cuarto. Denisse era una chica callada pero bastaba conocerla para que no cierre la boca…Era morocha de ojos marrones y casi siempre era muy simpática, mejor amiga de Angie siempre estaban juntas ya que coincidían en muchas cosas pero la más importante de ellas: Odiaban a James y a Orión.

Hola. ¿Cómo estas?-cuestiono Angie sentándose junto a la morocha, mientras Marlen y Lesley se sentaban en el asiento de enfrente.

Hola, todo bien, me fui a Francia con mis padres ¿Y ustedes?-respondió tranquilamente volteando y mirando el panorama de la ventana con gran interés.

Nada, en Francia se conocieron mis padres-contó Lesley, sacando de su mochila una revista de Corazón de Bruja.

Yo visité el negocio de mi padre y mi tío George, mi madre les prohibió que me dieran algo de lo que hay dentro del lugar, y menos que me lo den para empezar Hogwarts lo que ella no sabe es que le dieron cosas a Artemis y a James ayer por la noche-dijo tranquilamente Marlen haciendo lo mismo que Denisse y mirando el exterior.

¿Qué paso ayer?-pregunto curiosa, Denisse, no muy común en ella

Fue el cumpleaños de mi padre-explico la voz de alguien desde la puerta que miraba sonriente.

¿Qué haces aquí, Potter?-cuestiono la morocha desafiante

Vine a ver a mi querida hermanita

¡Bueno, ya la viste ahora fuera!- dijo Denisse señalando la puerta

Pero, miren a quien tenemos aquí, la familia reunida- dijo Alexander Malfoy, hijo de Draco y Pansy, rubio de ojos azules- Se tiene que ser un Potter para caer tan bajo como para juntarse con sangres sucias- dijo mirando significativamente a Denisse

Se tiene que ser un Malfoy para tener un cerebro escaso en neuronas- respondió la morocha

Cállate, sangre sucia

Retráctate-dijo James apuntando con su varita a Malfoy

¿Y si no quiero que?

James acercó, peligrosamente, su varita al pecho del rubio

No- dijo Denisse retirando la varita del morocho- se defenderme sola, así que te puedes ir yendo-dijo mirando directamente a James- en cuanto a ti…Densaugeo- dijo apuntando con su varita a Malfoy haciendo que a este le crecieran considerablemente los dientes

Ahora te ves mejor. Lastima que tu cerebro no sea del tamaño de tus dientes-le grito Angie, que seguía sentada en la misma posición.

Ezta me la vaz a pagar-dijo el rubio como pudo

Buena, Deni-dijo Lesley felicitando a la morocha

Ahora si, James que quieres, ya ves no hay lugar así que puedes irte, aparte de que si te tardas en volver con tu amigos el idiota de Black vendrá a buscarte y no quiero tener que cargar con la culpa por haberlo lanzado por la ventana del tren-dijo Angie mirando a su hermano-Así que como ya dije antes…¡VETE!

El chico se fue, y el viaje fue tranquilo.

Al llegar, la inconfundible voz de Hagrid, el semi-gigante guardabosques de Hogwarts, la gente se mataba por bajar del tren, y por sobre todos los alumnos los de 1er año. Estaban dudosos, algunos ansiosos otros con miedo. Cuando por fin las cosas estuvieron más calmadas o por lo menos eso parecía, las chicas de 6to bajaron. Al hacerlo, se encontraron con el gran guardabosques gritando las últimas veces:_ Los de primero por aquí _Se acercaron y después de saludar, subieron a un carruaje sin mirar a quien estaba dentro. Mal hecho. La nueva generación de los merodeadores, el grupo más conocido por Hogwarts el cual tenía cuatro integrantes: Orión Black, James Potter, Artemis Weasley y Alen Longbottom estaba ahí.  
Estaban pasando por Hosmeade cuando gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer. En los carruajes tirados por caballos invisibles; una pelea se llevaba a cabo entre las chicas de 6to contra los merodeadores.

Por suerte para Lesley y Alen que darían todo por bajar del carruaje y lo hubieran hecho de no ser porque estaba lloviendo a cantaros. Apenas pudieron bajar, todos los alumnos de 2do a 7mo corrieron a la entrada buscando resguardo ante la lluvia, fueron marchando al Gran Comedor que lujoso como siempre y calido como nunca, estaba con las puertas abiertas, cuando pudieron sentarse cada quien en un lugar todos miraban ansiosos la mesa de los profesores. Allí faltaba Mcgonagall pero algo era extraño, su silla estaba ocupada por una vieja bruja, rechoncha y bajita con unos ojos verdes saltones y con un sobretodo rosa chillón al igual que un sombrero de punta más grande que el de Mcgonagall con forma de zanahoria y un pantalón verde manzana ridículo y una capa azul Francia que no hacia conjunto con ninguna de las otras prendas que llevaba puestas la bruja, dejémoslo en pasada de edad, la bruja pasada de edad.

Al tiempo en que cada quien hablaba de lo suyo, y el ruido se adueñaba del Gran Comedor, nuevamente, la profesora Mcgonagall entro con una hilera de niños que miraban todo con asombro y miedo.

¿Quién es la bruja fea y con cara de sapo?-pregunto Orión, mirando a la bruja sentada al lado de Dumbledore

Es como te verías tú femenino-le dijo Angie que no paraba de mirar en la mesa de profesores, cuando por momentos entraba Hagrid y se sentaba apurando en su lugar con un brusco movimiento haciendo temblar la mesa de los profesores. La bruja nueva lo miro con asco.-Mira esa cosa lleve puesta, tu mismo mal gusto, diría yo, mira que Elizabet Grand…-Elizabet Grand era una chica Hufflepuf que por ahora estaba saliendo con Orión

Acéptalo estas celosa-le corto el chico

Se se¿yo? De esa cualquiera, realmente me da pena pobre…Estar con tigo y siendo tan fea y chusma sin contar su pésimo humor y que siendo así nadie la soporta demasiado, ahora esta súper creída

La profesora Mcgonagall salio un minuto y trajo con ella un sombrero desgastado y un pequeño taburete, con una larga lista en un pergamino desgatado, se acomodo levemente los anteojos y miro por último al Gran Comedor en lleno, y luego a los más pequeños:

Ahora, cuando les diga su nombre, pasarán, se sentarán y se pondrán el sombrero, pero antes el sombrero debe…

El sombrero empezó a cantar, y al terminar su canción la profesora Mcgonagall fue llamando de a uno a los niños de primero, al finalizar la selección, la profesora se sentó en su nuevo lugar mirando con recelo a la nueva bruja. Dumbledore se paró y mirando al gran comedor

A los nuevos – dijo con voz sonora, brazos abiertos y extendidos y una radiante sonrisa en los labios –les digo¡Bienvenidos! Y a los no tan nuevos les repito¡Bienvenidos otra vez! En toda reunión hay un momento adecuado para los discursos, y como este no lo es ¡Al ataque!

Las palabras de Dumbledore fueron recibidas con risas y aplausos. Todos empezaron a comer el delicioso banquete de todos los años, había para todos, luego de terminar y mientras algunos otros terminaban su postre y otros hablaban con su compañero de mesa más cercano, Dumbledore hizo amago de pararse pero decidió que era mejor regresar a su muy vieja costumbre, agarró una cucharita de té y golpeo con cuidado su copa de agua, inmediatamente todos los alumnos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para mirar en completo silencio al director del colegio, esta vez Dumbledore se paro y miro a todos:

Para los que ya saben, el bosque esta como su nombre lo indica prohibido al igual que rondar por el castillo en horas inadecuadas-paro para tomar aire y miro significativamente a los merodeadores-Para los que no lo sabían, ya lo saben. Y debo anunciar que por problemas personales el profesor Lupin ha tomado la decisión de retirarse, y a cargo de su suplencia tenemos a la profesora Dolores Jane Umbridge. La profesora con cara de sapo se paro con una tos falsa: _ejem, ejem _intento captar la atención del profesor Dumbledore, Mcgonagall la miro ceñuda, Sibill Trellawney murmuro: _"yo sabía que esto pasaría, desde luego"_, Snape y Flitcwick la miraron asombrados, Hagrid la miro dolido, Madame Pince, la profesora Sinistra, Victor, y Madame Pomfrey la miraron como si hubieran visto una maldición imperdonable, Madame Hoocth, el profesor Binns y la profesora Sprout la miraron incrédulos al igual que muchos de los alumnos mientras los Slytherin la miraban con una sonrisa de triunfo y una mirada de: _"por fin, calló del cielo"_ .

El profesor Dumbledore se sentó cordialmente mientras la bruja vieja y fea empezaba a hablar:

Estoy enormemente orgullosa de poder estar aquí hoy con ustedes, y espero que podamos ser buenos amigos, ya que ese es mi deseo para este año y que el amor reine entre nosotros, para poder vivir mejor, y no así como estamos mezclados por el odio el poco amor que queda y la raza de las personas anormales y los Muggles. En el ministerio tratamos de trabajar todos los días una unión, y cambios que serán para bien, y otros que con el tiempo nos daremos cuenta que fue un error de juicio, como lo es haber confiado alguna vez en gigantes, no aprobar la ley contra hombres-lobo, etc. Pero no vengo a hablar de ello ahora si no, de que construyamos juntos un futuro mejor, un camino mejor, en el que el día de mañana podamos ser uno solo, mientras tanto ahora intentaremos unirnos a una sola causa, ministerio y comunidad, la unión y aprensión para sobrevivir en tiempos difíciles y que nuestras costumbre nunca cambien, para no volver a sufrir como lo hicimos antes. Espero conocerlos a todos bien, nos veremos en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.-tras decir eso se sentó, y miro a todos con una sonrisa, los murmullos y susurros no tardaron en aparecer, nuevamente.

NO me cae bien esa vieja, esta loca. Pobre Hagrid¿vieron lo que dijo sobre los gigantes¿Y los hombre-lobo?-decía Marlen muy consternada e indignada.

Eso no fue todo-añadió Artemis-si no te haz dado cuenta intentan someter a Hogwarts y que el ministerio este en todo, seguramente debe haber espías del ministerio por todos lados.

James estaba en su mundo, nunca comento nada ni participo con los otros en las tonterías y burlas que decían y hacían. 20 minutos más tarde, Denisse y Elian Itenderk, los prefectos Gryffindor guiaban a los niños de primero hacia la torre de la misma casa. Elian era también de 6to grado y era compañero de las chicas, bueno también amigo de ellas, no se llevaba demasiado con los merodeadores, era alto y rubio de ojos azules. Denisse y Elian pasaron el trayecto a la sala común hablando tranquilamente y de vez en cuando dando alguna explicación a los pequeños de lo que debían y no hacer según las reglas establecidas hasta ese momento.

5 minutos después de que los prefectos llevaran a los de primero a su sala común y le explicarán que en periodo de exámenes se decía hacer silencio, que los niños y niñas tenían prohibido entrar al cuarto de sus compañeros/as de sexo contrarió y que no se podía hacer ruido ni salir en horas inapropiadas. Los demás Gryffindor entraron por el retrato de la dama gorda después de darle la contraseña (¡Gryffindor's al poder!) que iba explicando Denisse a la entrada de la sala mientras Elian seguía con los pequeños y justificaba algunas preguntas incoherentes.

La sala común se vio repleta hasta las once de la noche donde cada alumno entendió que era hora de ir a la cama.

Angie estaba acostada en su cama mirando la parte de arriba de esta. Nada, había estado así lo últimos 20 minutos, pero definitivamente no podría conciliar el sueño. De pronto tuvo una idea. Saltó de su cama y corrió a la que tenía enfrente, encontrándose con una muy dormida Denisse.

Denisse, Denisse, despierta-dijo la castaña

No mami que hoy es sábado-respondió su amiga en sueños

¡No es sábado y no soy tu mamá-grito Angie haciendo que ella saltara de la cama

¿Qué¿Cuándo, lo juro, yo no fui

Se, ya se que vos no fuiste- dijo Angie mientras le palmeaba la cabeza a su amiga-todavía no entiendo porque me junto con vos

Yo tampoco- respondió la morocha- bueno, pero en vez de criticarme ¡ME VAS A DECIR POR QUE ME DESPERTASTE!

Ahh, sí, me había olvidado. Primero despierta vos a Marlen y yo a Lesley, que quiero comentarles algo

Esta bien – dijo tranquilamente Denisse

Cuando ya todas estuvieron despiertas y después de que Lesley se secara completamente (por al forma en que la despertó su amiga), se sentaron en la cama de Marlen.

Bueno, lo que quería comentarles es que ya tengo el objetivo de este año- dijo la castaña

Si¿y cuál es?- pregunto Lesley

Estuve pensando que podríamos vengarnos, estoy harta de que el tarado de Black y mi hermano hablen de sus "originales" y "esplendidas" bromas por ahí, estoy harta de que por ellas se crean los mejores y por eso he pensado que podríamos vigilarlos, descubrir sus futuras bromas y arruinarlas

Me parece una muy buena idea- dije rápidamente Denisse

Te apoyo-dijo Lesley con una sonrisa, imaginando el espectáculo que podrían armar

Yo también-dio Marlen

Bueno, entonces tendremos que tomar turnos para la vigilancia- siguió la castaña

Me encantaría discutir eso ahora, pero prefiero caer en los brazos de Morfeo antes de ver la hermosa cara de Mcgonagall- dijo la morocha acostándose en su cama y cerrando las cortinas

Nosotras estamos de acuerdo- dijeron a la vez las otras dos

Pero…- empezó a decir Angie

Nada de peros, que tú no te puedas dormir no quiere decir que tengamos que pagar nosotras. ¡ASÍ QUE A DORMIR!-le ordeno Marlen

Angie comenzó a caminar cabizbaja hacia su cama

Pero…

DIJE, A DORMIR¡YA!

Y sin más remedio dentro de media hora se durmió.

Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°

¿Que les pareció?

Bueno acá termina el primer capitulo esperamos que les haya gustado tanto como a nosotras, y bueno nada esperamos sus REVIEWS que nos costo escribirlo, pero este no es el capitulo que más me gusta…Lo mejor viene después, así que por todo muchas gracias:

The Sapphires: Flor y Pau.


	2. La Zanahoria Vengadora ataca

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a Marghi que es la autora de: EL DIARIO DE UN ALUMNO PROMEDIO DE HOGWARTS que me ayudo mucho, que en este capi no esta pero me presto una idea de el fic. Suyo antes nombrado y se lo agradezco mucho y a

**Importante:** Perdón, con lo que si no leíste el libro cinco de Harry me olvide decir q, este fic tiene ese material y q nunca antes había pasado por lo cual no se conoce a Umbridge

Sepan disculpar, que hay algunos errores por ejemplo: el "-" para el dialogo no lo acepta...Y bueno a leer y esperamos q no les moleste de masiado y q les guste el capi!

**Personajes, para q no se olviden, se q son muchos por eso los recuerdo: **

**James y Angie Potter-hermanos e hijos de Harry y Ginny**

**Orión Black-Hijo de Sirius**

**Artemis Weasley-hijo de Ron y Hermione**

**Marlen Weasley-hija de Fred y Katie (la antigua cazadora de Gryffindor)**

**Lesley Krum-hija de Victor**

**Denisse Gwynne-amiga de las chicas**

**Alen Longbottom-hijo de Neville y Luna**

**Bueno después hay otros personajes sin importancia como Elian, el Gryffindor prefecto o Alexander Malfoy (el nombre es horrible...lo eligio Pau UU)**

**BUENO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO, Y CON USTEDES EL CAPITULO NÚMERO 2**

Tu verdad, mi pesadilla

La zanahoria vengadora ataca. 

A la mañana siguiente, cuando todo Hogwarts estaba dentro del gran comedor, ante la mirada hipócrita de todos, las lechuzas de siempre comenzaron a entrar pero aparte de con las cartas familiares con una pequeña nota que decía:

_Solicitud para el Club de las 7:30-_ _A.J.E.M.M. (Asociación Juvenil Estudiantil para un Mundo Mejor)_

_La nueva profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Dolores J. Umbridge, se enorgullece en presentar este club para los estudiantes desde 5to a 7mo donde se hablará sobre las diferencias y se harán diferentes actividades grupales sin especulación de la existencia de diferencias de casa, curso, edades y creencia. Sin obligación, rellenar el cupón y entregárselo a la profesora Umbridge, antes nombrada, personalmente._

_Nombre y Apellido:_………………….

_Edad:_ ………..

_Casa:_ ………………..

_Curso:_……………

Casi todos guardaban la "invitación" al nuevo club sin aparente interés, y pasaban a cosas más importantes como leer sus cartas, diarios o revistas, o simplemente terminar su desayuno.

Que descaro-dijo Marlen que pasaba una mirada rápida por todo el gran comedor para asegurarse de que nadie le de importancia a la nota.-No puedo creerlo, se aparece como si nada, interrumpe al profesor Dumbledore en su discurso, hace una HORRIBLE y aburrida charla para explicar que van a meter en Hogwarts al ministerio y ahora un estúpido club, que se valla al diablo

Y como siempre, estoy de acuerdo¿no señorita Lesley defensora de hombres lobo y gigantes o semi-gigantes Krum?-dijo Angie con una sonrisa burlona

Totalmente.-dijo terminando su pan tostado.

Se dirigieron a la primera clase del día, y del año… Denisse había pasado por la mesa Gryffindor repartiendo los horarios con Elian y aparentemente por el extraño mal humor de los de 7mo tenían pociones en la primera e historia de la magia en la segunda, no era muy agradable…

Partieron hacia su clase de Defensa contra Umbridge…Digo su clase de defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que daba Umbridge; al llegar al aula la profesora ya estaba ahí, vestida con un pantalón largo de seda amarillo y una remera lila por encima la capa que todo mago lleva pero de un color marrón. Estaba sentada en su escritorio leyendo entretenida su ejemplar de: Vida natural, aprenda como defenderse pacíficamente de Gwinger Grand.

Buenos días alumnos-dijo viendo que la mayoría de sus estudiantes ya habían tomado asiento, algunos respondieron con un _Buenos días_ y otros simplemente hicieron un gesto con la cabeza.-No, no, no, no esto esta muy, mal. Haber si yo digo: Buenos días alumnos ustedes contestan: Buenos días profesora Umbridge, haber una vez más para ver si entendieron…Buenos días alumnos

Buenos días profesora Umbridge-respondió a coro la clase que miraba incrédulamente

Así esta mejor, nos vamos entendiendo. Ahora guarden las varitas abran su libro de Vida natural, aprenda como defenderse pacíficamente y lean el capitulo número uno.-todos los alumnos guardaron las varitas extrañados y abrieron con desgano el libro

Pero profesora…-empezó Elian Itenderk agarrando el libro y abriéndolo en la página indicada

Levante la mano, señor… ¿como es su nombre?

Elian sorprendido por la contestación de su nueva profesora levanto la mano y dijo:

Elian Itenderk y mi pregunta es la siguiente, si esto es defensa contra las artes oscuras ¿por que ah de guardar las varitas, con todo respeto.

Porque yo lo digo así, esta manera tosca de defenderse de nada no me parece un comportamiento modelo para unos niños de su edad.

¿De nada? Hay mortífagos, enemigos, siempre hay algo.-le contradijo Angie

Señorita Potter¿cierto? La mano, querida, y no hay más mortífagos desde hace dos años

Mi padre es auror, y por así decirlo siempre hay algo…

_°°°_

Lesley Krum caminaba abrazada a un libro por los pasillos de la escuela, se dirigía a la sala común a terminar el trabajo para encantamientos.

Lesley, tanto tiempo-se escucho la voz del prefecto Gryffindor -¿Qué ocurre? Te vez algo preocupada.

Hola, no. Solo que tengo que terminar el trabajo para encantamientos…

Pero…-el chico ya se había parado en frente de Lesley y la había acorralado contra la pared del corredor que daba directo a la sala común.

Nada, que no ocurre nada.-Los dos se iban acercando, estaban a escasos centímetros y podían sentir la respiración del otro. Antes de que terminarán lo que habían empezado se escucho una explosión desde el corredor cercano.

¿Que fue eso?-pregunto Lesley separándose Elian bruscamente

Mejor voy a investigar, fue un placer encontrarte, espero verte pronto-ambos se separaron para la suerte de la chica y la desgracia de su acompañante que ansiaba desde hacia mucho ese beso…

A los quince minutos que Lesley entro a la sala común los merodeadores entraron en ella, y se fueron a los sillones más cercanos a la chica.

Les, y ¿mi hermana?-pregunto distraídamente James.

Castigada por gritarle sus verdades a Umbridge y Marlen esta…

Acá-termino de responder la nombrada con una sonrisa sentándose con su amiga, Denisse esta esperando a Angie. ¿Ustedes tuvieron ya al diablo mal vestido?

¿A quien?-pregunto Alen mirando a la chica con una sonrisa, su sonrisa característica

A Umbridge, A Denisse y a Angie se les dio por llamarla así, es una…

No, nos toca mañana, hoy tuvimos pociones-contesto con una muy exagerada pose Orión-Así que el bicho esta castigado, ya veremos más tarde si se la banca…-comentó con una sonrisa maliciosa..

**7:30 de la tarde.**

**Despacho de Umbridge.**

"_No debo decir mentiras..." "No debo decir mentiras..." _El rasgueo de la pluma se escuchaba, Angie estaba con lágrimas en los ojos, debía ir allí tres tardes más, no podía mostrar debilidad y menos porque "la zanahoria vengadora mal vestida" lo disfrutaba mucho. No era justo, de seguro iba en contra de las normas del colegio…

"_-No voy a llorar, no puedo hacer nada. No voy a darle el gusto a la zanahoria vengadora...No voy a llorar, no puedo, no tengo que darle el gusto a diablo mal parado. No...No...Mierda y �¡solo llevo veinte minutos aquí!_

Sobre el escritorio Umbridge miraba atentamente la escena, una niña "impertinente" desangrándose la mano con una pluma. El castigo termino a eso de las ocho de la noche donde ambas, profesora y alumna, se fueron camino al gran comedor para cenar.

Antes de llegar a su destino, Angie se perdió por el baño de Mirtle la llorona, que "extrañamente" estaba llorando para intentar sacarse de la mano esa tonta frase:_ "No debo decir mentiras"._

**8:15 De la noche-tarde **

**(No estaba del todo oscuro)**

**Gran Comedor.**

¿Dónde están?-preguntaba Marlen-Ya deberían estar aquí…

Ahí esta entrando Umbridge pero viene sola…An debe seguir castigada y Den esperando…

Al rato, entro Denisse con una sonrisa boba como si estuviera bajo la maldición Imperius, y un aire de felicidad que les causó gracia a Lesley y Marlen que estaban entre cenando y hablando.

¿Qué pasa, porque esa cara de idiota?-pregunto Marlen-¿Y An?

Es la única cara que tiene…-le contesto James, que junto a otros merodeadores estaban al lado de la mesa.

Estábamos hablando con el dueño del burro no con el burro.-le cortó Marlen-¿Y An?

No sé, yo estaba parada en la puerta del despacho de la Zanahoria Vengadora y pasó William Zabini con una sonrisa encantadora y…

Y no nos interesa saber sobre tus amores. Tipo un programa muggle que yo veía de niña, creo que se llamaba ¿Dónde esta Wally? Pero dado el caso… ¿Dónde esta An?

**8:15 De la Noche-tarde**

**Baño de Mirtle la Llorona.**

Maldita cosa…No se quita…Y por si fuera poco duele

¿Qué te paso?-pregunto una voz chillona que salía del primer baño, se aproximo al lavabo donde estaba Angie, mirando divertida por no ser ella quien lloraba esta vez. Angie se restregaba la mano con una mueca entre disgusto y dolor.

�¡Que te importa, vete a llorar a otra parte!-le grito An enfadada.

Este es mi baño, vete tú si te disgusta.

Fantasma estúpido-abrió el grifo y un chorro de agua tibio salio por el, al principió chillo por el dolor pero después se fue acostumbrando, y se quedo hablando con Mirtle para que esta no la echara de su baño.

Cuando se cansó de que la fantasma le contara por décima vez cuando vio unos ojos amarillos y murió se fue a acostar, pero primero fue a las cocinas para comer un poco. A penas llego a la sala común vio que sus amigas habían intentado quedarse despiertas para ayudarla, pero ella supuso que era para llenarla de molestas preguntas. Así que no presto atención y las dejo como estaban (desparramadas por la cama de Marlen) y se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Denisse se despertó muy adolorida, miro a su alrededor y ahí estaban acurrucadas Marlen y Lesley.

Se levantó, se arregló, verifico Angie estuviera en su cama y miro su reloj, era las 7:15 y tenían clase con Macgonagall a las 7:30. Por lo que se acercó lentamente a Angie y…

�¡ANGIE POTTER, DESPIERTA EN ESTE INSTANTE!- gritó la morocha mientras veía a su amiga saltar de la cama y golpearse contra la parte de arriba.

¿Se puede saber por qué nos quieres dejar sordas?- dijo Marlen recién despierta

No hay tiempo que perder, tenemos clase con Macgonagall en 15 minutos- Al escuchar esa frase las tres chicas saltaron de la cama, se pusieron la ropa rápidamente y entraron y salieron del baño en 3 segundos, algo muy raro en Marlen y Lesley.

Caminaban velozmente por los pasillos hacia el aula de Transformaciones hasta que Lesley que iba más adelante chocó contra Malfoy.

¿Qué haces estúpida?- dijo el rubio

Ay, Malfoy, cuando vas a aprender a no usar términos que solo te describen a ti- dijo Angie

Cierra la boca, Potter

¿Y si no quiero que?

Malfoy apuntó con su varita a An.

Yo no lo creo conveniente, a Macgonagall- dijo Denisse viendo atrás Malfoy con una cara de satisfacción

¿Por qué, crees que me voy a creer que esa profesora de mierda esta atrás mío

Yo creo que debería creerlo y estoy segura que el profesor Dumbledore estará encantado de recibirlo en su oficina- espero que el chico se pusiera en marcha y dijo- y ustedes señoritas ¿qué hacían aquí? Se supone que debían estar en el salón esperándome

Íbamos para allá pero Malfoy nos entretuvo

Bueno, esta bien pero vayan ahora

Cuando Macgonagall desapareció las cuatro chicas comenzaron a reír sin parar por la cara de horror que había puesto Malfoy cuando descubrió que Macgonagall sí estaba detrás de él.

Después de las clases de la mañana las chicas decidieron almorzar frente al lago para poder disfrutar de hermoso día. Cuando Marlen y Lesley fueron a buscar la comida a las cocinas, Angie y Denisse se quedaron esperándolas debajo de un árbol.

An¿dónde estuviste ayer?- preguntó Denisse

Podemos hablar de esto cuando lleguen las chicas, así no tengo que repetirlo- respondió la castaña

Esta bien

A los pocos minutos llegaron las chicas con la comida y mientras almorzaban Angie empezó a hablar.

Quiero encontrar una forma de vengarme del diablo mal vestido

¿Por qué¿Qué paso?- preguntó Lesley

Miren¿se acuerdan de que estuve castigada con ella ayer?- las chicas asintieron- Bueno, hizo que con una pluma especial escribiera en un pergamino que no debo mentir pero además esta pluma te graba esto en la mano- terminó mostrando las marcar en su mano

Ayyy¿no te dolió?- pregunto Marlen

Sí pero no iba a permitir que ella lo disfrutara

Esta bien, pensaremos en una venganza- dijo Denisse- pero no podemos darle gusto, tenemos que hacer algo con lo que ella no pueda inculpar a nadie

Sí¿pero que?

Y si la guiamos hasta al bosque prohibido y le decimos a Aragog que se la coma

No, pobre Aragog, lo vas a envenenar con la víbora esa- dijo Lesley

Ella tiene razón- apoyó Marlen

Tengo otra idea- dijo Denisse

Dinos- dijo Angie

Que les parece si hacemos que accidentalmente se encuentre con un Boggart en el pasillo

Perfecto- dijeron a coro Marlen y Lesley mientras sonreían imaginándose la escena

Pero¿de dónde vamos a sacar un Boggart?

Si le preguntamos a Dobby, nos ahorraremos muchos problemas

Puede ser¿y si no?

Y si no ya veremos

Bueno, además de eso vamos a necesitar la capa y el mapa- dijo Lesley

Tiene razón- dijeron Marlen y Denisse al mismo tiempo

Las tres se miraron entre sí y su mirada paso directamente a Angie.

¿Qué miran, no, no. Ya sé lo que están pensando pero yo no pienso ir a pedírselo- respondió la castaña

Eres su hermana, eres la única que tiene contacto directo con él, y menos mal- dijo Denisse poniendo cara de asco al decir el último comentario

No, no voy a rebajarme a pedirle a James el mapa

¿Quieres vengarte de Umbridge?

Sí

Entonces tendrás que hacerlo

Si lo haces, hago lo imposible por llevarte conmigo de vacaciones a fin de año- dijo la morocha- Imagínate, un lugar donde vas a estar lejos de tu hermano y de Black¿qué dices?

Esta bien pero que sean unas vacaciones grupales

Listo

An caminaba sola hasta la sala común sus amigas la habían dejado sola para que ejecute el plan: "X00mapa0000del000merodeador0007" pero como el nombre original era muy largo y tonto lo cambiaron por: C.E.C.M.M (Chantaje Emocional para Conseguir el Mapa del Merodeador)….Y así fue, An entro en la sala común reiteramos que sola; se acerco a su hermano y tiro de él hasta que accedió a ir con ella a quien sabe donde, sin pensarlo An llevo a James hasta las escaleras que conducían a el cuarto de las mujeres pero recordó que su hermano se caería si cruzaba, y dado por último fueron a el cuarto de los merodeadores donde echaron a Artemis que estaba intentado hacer un trabajo para historia que debía entregar en dos días…

Bueno, James¿tu sabes cuanto te quiero? Apuesto a que no tienes ni idea….

Sea lo que sea que me quieras pedir a respuesta es NO.-dijo parándose de la cama en la que estaba sentado llegando al picaporte de la puerta pero An fue más rápida:

Ferma Portus, espera, yo…tú…Eres el mejor hermano que puede haberme tocado…-dijo con su mejor sonrisa corriendo hasta su hermano y abrazándolo por la cintura

Eso no te lo crees ni tu.

Cállate que por lo menos lo intento, solo te quería hacer saber que te adoro.

Me lo suponía…Ahora si me disculpas: Alohomora-Y sin decir más James bajo las escaleras. A los cinco minutos An le siguió guardándose el mapa en el bolsillo de la capa, al llegar a la sala común comenzó a correr, pero para su desgracia las chicas estaban en los jardines de la escuela y se choco con Orión a tres corredores de la sala común haciendo que se le caiga el mapa del bolsillo a An.

¿Qué es esto?-pregunto curiosamente agarrando el mapa entre los libros que se habían caído al chico y estaban tirados por el suelo

El mapa, lo debía de llevar con migo y se abra caído…Bueno bicho si me disculpas pero creo que no lo harás porque siempre buscas una excusa para estar enfadada con migo y yo nunca me entero la razón…Bueno el caso es que me voy.

**�¡Hola gente! Que les pareció? A nosotras nos gusto. Y espero q a ustedes tmb porq de eso se trata…Contestación de rr:**

**Clhoe-black-potter: Bueno nena, por fin se me escribir tu nick porq te informo q es algo difícil, y bueno tmb q muchísimas gracias por todo! Loca espero q te siga gustando el fic. Y bueno muchas gracias…**

**Violet-potter: Bueno si, con Orión las cosas va a "mejorar" de una forma irracional que no muchos se imaginarán, me emocionó millones q te guste el fic. Un besote y muchas gracias. Haber si seguís leyendo…**

**Airamluar: Bueno, esta bien muchas gracias…Pero che, pobre Hagrid q es re buena onda, si es un k-po. no me lo compares tan feo, aparte bueno esto ya se sabrá porq es Umbridge kien esta en el puesto**

**Kaos-Black: Bueno ¿Cómo te va? Espero q muy bien, bueno tambien espero q este capi te guste y, no, yo explique al principio del capitulo, pero por si no lo leiste…Igual el problema es nuestro, nosotras lo pusimos mal, que…Bueno lo q esta pasando ahora con Umbridge JAMAS paso antes¿si? Es solo q bueno esto tiene algo q ver con el quinto libro, pero los padres de Angie y James nunca tuvieron q soportar a Umbridge**

**Q les valla bien y no olviden los reviews q son MUY importantes, muchas gracias**

**Flor y Pau**

**Besos desde Argentina!**


	3. Una gran aventura, esperemos no repetirl...

Tu verdad, Mi pesadilla

Una Gran aventura…Esperemos no repetirla…

**Lugar: Cuarto de los merodeadores**

**Tiempo: Cuando Orión llego a la sala común**

**Habitantes: los merodeadores… **

-Hola-Dijo muy distraídamente Orión dejando una pila de libros sobre su cama

-¿Trajiste lo que pedimos?-pregunto James como si fueran militares

-¿Qué? Oops, se me olvido…-contesto el primero-Me choque con el monstruo, saben creo que lleve todo este tiempo el mapa con migo…

-Mira si serás…-pensó en voz alta Artemis

-Que extraño, creía que no lo había sacado de mi baúl al igual que la capa y que nadie lo había tocado-dijo James despreocupadamente-Que más da, Pad, amigo mío eres raro…(**N/A: Los merodeadores respondían a su nombre de pila o a Padfoot Orión, Prongs James, Moony Alen y Sterred Artemis. Sirius los animo y hasta les puso sus respectivos nombres, y también se negó rotundamente a ponerle el ex nombre de merodeador q tenía Peter a Artemis…**_"pobre chico, no." _**Fue lo que dijo ante la idea.) **

-No importa, y por lo que te olvidaste sería mejor a la noche, ya que ahora debemos ir a las clases de la tarde…-acotó Alen.

Los merodeadores intercambiaron miradas curiosas y una sonrisa malvada. James se acerco a su baúl al momento en que todos agarraban sus mochilas y guardó en el mapa que Orión le había devuelto.

**Lugar: Gran Comedor, mesa Gryffindor.**

**Hora: Cena (entre las 8:00 y las 8:30…)**

Los merodeadores se estaban comportando extraños, bueno en ellos era algo normal…Las chicas apenas llegaron a la mesa Gryffindor comieron muy apuradas, pensaban irse pero Marlen las obligo a esperar a que sirvieran el postre que era budín de vainillas y arrollado de chocolate y frutillas con leche o sumo de calabaza.

-Ahora si, Pad, ¿tienes lo que necesitamos?-repitió por décima vez James

-Pues si, ya ves que si, ahora déjate de molestar

-Bueno, esperamos a que terminen su postre y nos vamos que ya se nos hace tarde y recuerden que hoy Filch tiene ronda por el castillo hasta las tres.-dijo Alen en con voz solemne

-Para eso tenemos el mapa, genio-contesto Artemis que estaba en medio de una discusión mental entre arrollado o budín. En ese momento las chicas se levantaron y se fueron por la puerta principal que daba directamente hacia la torre Gryffindor.

**A los cinco minutos…**

**Lugar: Cuarto de los merodeadores**

-Bueno, ¿donde estará el mapa? ¿Con Orión o con James?-preguntaba Lesley

-Supongo que la capa con mi hermano, pero el mapa…fijémonos en cual de los dos-contesto An.

-¿Escuchan eso? Alguien viene, escóndanse.-susurró Marlen

-Alohomora-murmuro Denisse al momento en que se tiraba con Lesley debajo de la cama que aparentaba ser de Orión Black por el gran cartel que decía algo así como: "_Pad eres lo máximo...De...Pad"_ Y An debajo de la cama de su hermano y Marlen en el baño.

La puerta que estaba entre abierta se abrió por completo y por allí pasaron los merodeadores **(N/A: Quienes si no?)**, estremecimiento por parte de las chicas, con lo que les costo ocultarlo menos a Marlen...

-Bueno ahora si, que el…Pad mi gran y mejor amigo trajo lo que le pedimos…Empezaremos.

-¿Se dan cuenta? esto es un avance, Pad fue dos veces a la biblioteca para buscar lo que podría haber traído yendo solo una Artemis y para desgracia de An sentándose en la cama de James, no hace falta agregar que Lesley y por sobre todo Denisse tuvieron que reprimirse la risa.

-Bueno, ¿podrías darme el libro por favor?-pregunto Alen a Orión que hasta ese momento se habían mantenido callados.

An se había arrastrado como había podido por el peso del visitante de arriba, bueno estaba diciendo que se estaba arrastrando como podía al baúl de James, e intentaba agarrar de ahí el mapa o simplemente fijarse si estaba ahí, al igual que Lesley en el baúl de Orión pero no encontró el mapa sino unos bóxer de Orión azules que guardo ante la risa de Denisse que ya no podía callar.

-Bien será dentro de dos días, probaremos convertirnos en…Bueno ya saben…-dijo James sentándose con Alen en su cama.

"-_Maldición esto solo me pasa a mí"_-prensaba An cargada de rabia dos cuerpos encima suyo, por fin, había agarrado un pergamino, lo sustrajo entusiasmada sensación que no duró mucho al darse cuenta que era un pergamino con los nombres, teléfonos y direcciones Flú y de cómo ubicarlas a las chicas que salieron con él. _"-pensándolo mejor me puede servir para algo…" _Se guardó el pergamino en el bolsillo y siguió buscando el mapa como pudo cuando lo encontró la suerte no pudo haberla ayudado tanto ya que Artemis propuso ir a practicar como convertirse a otro lugar…

-Pero esta Filch rondando mejor llevemos el libro, la capa y el mapa con nosotros-propuso Alen.

-Están en mi baúl, ahora los busco-James se paro y fue donde su baúl, lo busco como loco, se arrodillo y estiro la mano debajo de la cama de Alen que estaba a su lado, luego estiro la mano debajo de su propia cama encontrándose con algo que no quiso averiguar que era pero le resultaba una sensación familiar…

"_-¡¡¡Quita tu desagradable, desgraciada y perversa mano de mi culo!"_

Estaba por fijarse que era lo que había "agarrado" cuando tiro de eso y lo soltó, recibió una zapatilla.

-No lo encuentro-dijo James dándose por vencido. -Pad, ¿Qué hace tu zapatilla debajo de mi cama?

-Ni idea-contesto el aludido-mejor vamos, más riesgo mejor.

James agarro la capa para hacerse invisible de su baúl o lo que quedaba de él, ya que todo estaba tirado. Y junto a los otros merodeadores salieron de su cuarto, murmurando algo así como: "Prongs eres tonto, perder el mapa con lo importante que es…" "Dos veces en un día, ya te dije que mejor lo guardaba yo" "Guarden silencio o nos descubrirán"…A los cinco minutos entro Orión corriendo y se metió al baño. Marlen más pálida que la harina se tapo con la cortina de la bañera se dio media vuelta para quedar de espaldas y juro no ver nada de lo que llegara a pasar, cerro los ojos y apretó los puños con fuerza al momento en que se escucho agua cayendo. (**N/A: ¡¡¡MAL PENSADOS! ¡¡Me imagino que se estarán imaginando!) **Y Orión comenzó a cantar algo así como: _Que bonito soy, que bonito soy. Como me quiero._

Frente al espejo con un peine en una mano y con la otra mojándose el pelo con agua fría estaba Orión, mientras Marlen imaginaba **(como seguramente ustedes) **algunas cosas indeseables.

Luego de que por fin todos los merodeadores se fueran, Lesley y Denisse salieron debajo de la cama de Orión empezaron a reirse de Marlen que salió totalmente pálida y Erin que salio totalmente roja no se sabe si porque estaba enojada o por la vergüenza. Orión había dejado totalmente abierta al puerta del baño por lo que se vio totalmente bien que pasaba dentro y por debajo de la colcha que había tendida sobre la cama de Orión también habían podido observar como James agarraba algo con excelente puntería.

-Mejor vayámonos de aquí, muchas emociones por una noche y…-dijo Marlen, pero fue callada por Lesley

-Nada de eso, no soportamos todo esto por nada, ahora que tenemos el mapa ¡vamos a seguirlos!

-¡¿Soportar todo eso! A ustedes no las toquetearon, ni tampoco se imaginaron a Black meando. Marlen, cambia la cara Black se fue a peinar. Ahora los seguiremos porque estoy de mal humor, solo para calmar la adrenalina y la curiosidad que tengo por saber que van a hacer.

**-**Si comandante-dijo Denisse con burla.

Las chicas iban caminando por los pasillos guiadas por Angie, quien tenía el mapa. Después de un rato de caminata, llegaron a la entrada utilizada por la primera generación de merodeadores para llegar a la casa de los gritos.

-Sabes An, estoy empezando a pensar que tienes un nivel de higiene parecido al de tu hermano- dijo Denisse después de haber pasado la entrada y viendo la casa

-¿Vos pensas?- preguntó la aludida

-Sí, An, no te das cuenta, no soy tu hermano

-Shhh, cállense- dijo Marlen

Unas voces se comenzaron a oír muy cerca de donde estaban ellas. Buscaron y encontraron lo que parecía ser un intento de biblioteca: estantes vacíos, sillas viejas y mesas con telarañas. Se asomaron en la puerta.

-Bueno, ya lo estamos perfeccionando- dijo James

-Sí, ya falta poco y seremos los animagos ilegales más lindo del planeta- dijo Orión

Ante este comentario, las chicas casi se caen por aguantarse la risa.

-Bueno, esperen que termino de leer esto- dijo Alen examinando el libro que llevaba en sus manos- James, según todo lo que tenemos solo tienes que concentrarte más, así que inténtalo de vuelta

-Esta bien

El cuerpo de James fue cambiando hasta convertir en un "muy cornudo ciervo" según lo que murmuro Denisse, después vino Orión, el cual se transformó en un "perro con el culo parado y muy negro", fue con lo que se pudo defender Angie. Le siguieron Alen que se convirtió en zorro rayado y Artemis en oso peludo.

Los chicos se marcharon a eso de las 4:00 de la madrugada, las chicas se fueron detrás de ellos y tomaron algunos pasadizos para llegar antes que ellos.

**En el cuarto de las chicas:**

-Vaya mi hermano es un animago ilegal- comenzó a decir Angie- si lo acuso con mis padres lo castigarán de por vida

-No, yo creo más conveniente utilizar este secreto para chantajearlos y así conseguir la capa- dijo Denisse pensando en voz alta

-Excelente idea- dijo Lesley

-Sí, así podremos realizar el plan lo más rápido posible sin tener que volver a entrar a esa pocilga- apoyó Marlen

-Bueno, ahora les presento el plan C.D.I.H-dijo muy orgullosa An, no solo pensaba chantajear a James…

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?- pregunto Marlen

-Es el plan Chantaje al Descerebrado Idiota de mi Hermano

-An, estás empezando a fabricar nombres tan estúpidos como los que fabrica Orión- dijo Lesley

-Hey, no me insultes que yo no te hecho nada para que me digas que tengo una neurona y que la mantengo con gel refrescante

-Bueno, esta bien pero estoy cansada así que vayamos a dormir-dijo Marlen, y desapareció por la puerta del baño, a los tres minutos regreso todo cambiada y se sentó en su cama.

Y después de dar cincuenta vueltas a diferentes temas se durmieron casi todas.

**Sala común:**

**Conversación de dos merodeadores…**

**5:28 de la mañana (**_O.o algo tarde, no?_

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Artemis mirando el fuego a Alen que estaba sentado en el sillón que compartía con Artemis

-Nada. Orión y James están dormidos, ¿cierto?

-Se…-En las escaleras de la desierta sala común se escucho algo o alguien bajar. Lesley.

-¿Lesley?-pregunto Alen

-La que viste y calza…Pero no puede dormir. ¿Ustedes que hacen aquí?

-Lo mismo que tú. No podemos dormir, ven…-La joven así lo hizo. Se sentó entre ambos.

Hay que agregar que Lesley se veía más que bien, lo que costo un "leve" rubor por parte de ambos merodeadores, ella sin embargo sonrío para sus adentros.

-¡Mañana no podré despertar!…No importa…A Trellawney no le importará, le diré que…Tuve un sueño que de él dependerá mi futuro y me quede despierta investigando que significa…Ya me inventaré algo por si pregunta… ¿Ustedes que clase tienen?

-Yo runas y Artemis aritmancia, James y Orión también irán a adivinación y luego nos toca encantamientos y cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

-Nosotras tenemos, bueno adivinación, transformaciones creo que veremos transformaciones humanas…-los chicos antes algo colorados cambiaron a un blanco parecido al que horas antes había adoptado Marlen.-Y después tenemos con Sprout, Herbólogia.

-Ah ¿Cu-cual d-de tod-todas prefe-preferís?-pregunto Artemis pero la pregunta que tenía en mente era: ¿Qué sabes acerca de transformaciones humanas?

-¿De todas las que?-contesto-pregunto la chica sin entender.

-De las materias, ¿Cuál te gusta más?-pregunto ahora Alen mientras le mandaba una "disimulada" mirada asesina a Artemis que Lesley pudo ver pero que se hizo la distraída.

-Me da igual, con An, Marlen y Denisse las clases son divertidas, hablamos y hacemos tonterías todo el tiempo. ¿Y ustedes cual prefieren?

-Pociones con James-contesto Artemis

-Herbólogia con Artemis. Y si es con Orión tiene que ser historia.

Hablando de tonterías se quedaron los tres hasta las 10 y cuando Artemis comenzaba a dormirse por la aburrida charla sobre "La Liberación de los Gigantes", empezaron a bajar chicos, entre ellos las chicas y estudiantes en su mayoría de 6to grado. Ambos merodeadores entendieron al instante que se trataba de la "selección".

Todos los años los chicos de 6to grado se encargaban de elegir a los próximos famosos de 3er grado. Ese día era la preparación y desde la otra semana empezaba la ceremonia. Lo que los chicos de 3ro no sabían era que…En realidad los alumnos más grandes se reían de ellos, les jugaban bromas, los exponían a pruebas difíciles, etc. Y los más pequeños no podían ir a decirles a los profesores por que serían expulsados de "la selección" y serían desterrados por los alumnos del colegio.

"La selección" se hacia en las mazmorras y allí concurrían muchos por no decir todos los niños ilusionados. Al final de las tres semanas que se usaban para "la selección" todos los chicos de 6to de las cuatro casas se reunían y daban el "veredicto". Los más pequeños no sabían nada de todo esto y los de 3ero no decían nada al final de "la selección" con la intención de ser ellos los que algún día juzguen a los de 3ero.

Entre los de 6to Elian se acerco y colgó en el panel de anuncios un cartel que decía "_La selección desde el jueves 5 de Septiembre a las seis hasta el jueves 11 del mismo mes a las seis de la tarde. Para los estudiantes de sexto grado...Para los de tercero jueves 11 de Septiembre a las siete de la tarde hasta el viernes 19 a las seis. Reunión de casas ocho de noche sábado 20" _

-Bien tenemos hasta el viernes…-dijo con vos autoritaria. An, Marlen y Denisse se acercaron a Lesley y la interrogaron con la mirada.

-Vamos arriba somos las encargadas de las provisiones por lo que tenemos el permiso de Dumbledore para ir a Hosmeade media hora con los chicos y regresar. Aparte tendrás que hacer algo con esas ojeras…-le dijo tranquilamente An, tras la sonrisa maliciosa de las otras dos.

-Prepárense para dos semanas de lujo.-dijo Marlen subiendo la escalera.

-Ahora tenemos clases. A la tarde después de que terminen a eso de las cinco llegarán los carruajes.-le contaba Denisse.

Lo que se hacia en la preparación era ver el material para bromas que utilizarían la segunda semana y en la primera el serio jurado **(…)** haría preguntas en una habitación privada donde se evaluarían cosas como moda, sentido del humor e inteligencia…Luego los niños desfilarían con ropa escogida por los de sexto y al llegar al otro extremo de la pasarela…

**Oo°oO°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°**

**¿Como les va? A nos. Muy bien! Bueno, contestación de review**

**Ale: Che, no me arruines, q a mi el nombre de Orión me encanta…Pero prefiero a Artemis, no? Bueno como estas loca? Mejor dicho donde estas…Jejejejeje bueno muchas gracias! Q te valla re bien**

**Desconocida: …**

**¿Qué les pareció? Esperamos que les haya gustado tanto como a nosotras escribirlo, no olviden los reviews!**

**Besos desde Argentina!**


End file.
